Red Hots
by acciobill
Summary: Ginny introduces Harry to a cinnamon sweet sure to brighten a glum mood.


Summary: Ginny introduces Harry to a cinnamon sweet sure to brighten a glum mood. Major fluff.  Post-OotP (No major spoilers). Ginny POV. 

Disclaimer: I can claim no ownership of the characters, settings, themes, etc. etc. in this story, and I gain no profit from writing this. The magic of JK Rowling's books is my inspiration… as well as the makers of Red Hots. 

A/N: While I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the Ferrara Pan Candy Company for creating those tiny red candies I always find hidden under my pillow, I also believe it necessary to point out that in addition to NOT being wizard candies Red Hots are also very much NOT English "sweets" so… I'm sorry for any confusion. Heh. It's just a bit of fluff.

Red Hots 

"Dobby is very pleased to help a friend of Harry Potter's and one so kind as Miss Weasley," squeaked the little elf. His large eyes crinkled in the corners and his face clearly expressed the mirth he felt as he placed a small bag into her outstretched hands. 

Ginny couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. It was utterly impossible not to be entertained at seeing someone feel such delight because of something so small… something that others would in fact consider a chore. 

"Thank you, Dobby. You really didn't have to go to the trouble. I know that they aren't easy to find," she confessed while eyeing the bag appreciatively. It was delicately wrapped in translucent paper that shimmered warm shades of red and orange. Dozens of tiny round sweets could be seen resting inside. 

She continued, "Although, since you did I may was well tell you that I'm very glad for it. These are a favorite of mine."

"It was no trouble, Miss. Professor Dumbledore keeps a great variety of confections in the kitchens and Miss Weasley is welcome to have as much as she wants!"

"Oh, well I'll definitely remember that then. I'm sorry Dobby but I really should get back to the Common Room before Mr. Filch catches me. I'll be sure to come again soon though," she promised.

"Goodbye, Miss. And remember that Dobby is always ready to be of use."

"I will and thanks again. Bye!" Ginny gave him a little wave before turning to leave.

Once at the painting, she slid the tiny parcel into her pocket and peeked around the edge of the frame, craning her head in order to see both directions. _Filch?_ No. _Mrs. Norris?_ No. _Excellent_. Finding the moment opportune, Ginny discreetly slipped out from behind the framework and stepped into the empty hallway. 

_Click click! _

She looked down at her feet. 

_Click click! _

The echo of her shoes on the bare floor was much louder now that the corridor was deserted. _Well, that just wouldn't do._ Resolutely, Ginny bent down, removed her Mary Janes, and hugged them to her chest before taking off in light run for Gryffindor Tower. Mindful to be cautious of being caught while moving past doorways and around corners.

When the hall to the Common Room was in sight Ginny broke into a full out sprint, and feeling a little playful, she stopped her feet halfway to the Fat Lady's portrait and let the velocity glide her body across the smooth floor. It was rather fun. She really ought to run around in her stockings more often. Adrenaline was running through her system as well as triumph for though she was out of breath she was also virtually undetected. _Success!_ Fred and George obviously didn't know what they were talking about when they told her not to wander around the school without them. 

Resting one hand on the wall for support, she lifted her left foot to replace it's shoe... right foot. _There!_

"Password," requested the Fat Lady with her eyebrow raised. 

"Huh? Oh, right," Ginny tried to slow her breathing. "_Equinox!_" Though obviously still curious, the Fat Lady swung open to allow Ginny into Gryffindor Tower.

Upon walking through the portrait hole, Ginny was greeted by the sound of a crackling fire and the rich smell of burning wood. Perfect. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed the bag of sweets- _Red Hots_. Her father had told her once that these tiny treats were actually based on a muggle sweet with the same name. However, the _wizard_ Red Hots that Ginny held in her hand were made with much more of a kick!

She attempted to open the bag gently in order to save its pretty packaging, but it was wound so tightly that she couldn't manage to make any headway with it at all. A small severing charm would do the trick though. With a quick swish of her wand the top of the wrapping was cut and floated gently down to the floor.

"Hi, Ginny."

She jumped slightly from surprise and a small gasp escaped her mouth. Several of the red confections spilled out of her hand and landed on the hard floor in a patter of soft taps.

"Hello, Harry." She bent down to retrieve the fallen sweets. "I'm afraid you startled me a bit. I didn't notice you sitting there."

"Thanks," he said dully.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know." He was sitting on the sofa nearest to the hearth of the fire and Ginny could see the flames reflecting in his glasses. There was a thin leather bound book lying in his lap but as Ginny moved further in the room, he closed it and placed it aside on a small end table.

It wasn't unusual for Harry to often be on his own, and though his behavior was sometimes unpredictable, Ginny could tell that he was especially somber tonight. He most likely waited all evening to be left alone. She sometimes wondered why the two of them weren't as close as she had hoped they would be, but they talked quite a bit and spent a lot of time in each other's company; Ginny truly considered him to be a friend aside from her past affection for him. And being left alone probably wasn't what was best for him.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked.

He rubbed his eyes going underneath the rim of his glasses pushing them against his brow. "Oh… I was just catching up on a few things, I suppose I wasn't tired." His eyes flashed toward the steps leading up to the girls' dormitory. "Are you headed up to bed now?"

"I hadn't really planned on it." She sat down on the other end of the couch, even though somewhat unsure of how welcoming Harry's expression was.

"I could go if you want to be left alone," he stated and placed both hands on either side of his lap preparing to leave.

"Oh, don't be silly. Since we're both awake we could talk for a bit, maybe go over some Quidditch strategies. What fun would we have left on our own?"

His head jerked to the side a degree and he responded hesitantly, "I'm not sure if I'd make very fun company."

"That's alright." Ginny attempted to smile brightly. "I'm easily entertained."

"If you say so." He gave a half smile in return. "What are those?" he inquired motioning to the bag in her hand.

"These," she said proudly, "are Red Hots. Would you like some?"

"Thanks but I don't like hot things very well."

"But they're really good! They're cinnamon flavored. See-" she scooted closer to him and fanned out the shimmering paper to form a shallow basket in her hand. "They smell wonderful. Won't you have just one? You are in _Gryffindor_ after all."

"Maybe one." The look on his face seemed determined to have no more than that and to not like that one at all.

"Great."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Will you two please stop your snorting and shut UP? It's really, really late! I'll send the prefect if I have to!"

Ginny could hardly believe the sight in front of her. An extremely short first year was scolding her and _Harry_, of all people, for being too loud. It really was a sight. The little girl had a stuffed toy tucked under one arm and used her other to point and shake her finger reproachfully at them. She also kept stomping her foot which may have established her attempt to appear intimidating, if only it didn't make her pigtails jiggle. Ginny grasped the leg of the sofa and bit back another outburst of laughter.

"So, I'm going back to bed now, and I want you two to be quiet… or else!" With that she gave one final stomp and headed up the stairs.

"Oof!" Ginny felt a swift kick to her leg. She rolled on to her back and saw Harry peering at her over the edge of the couch cushion.

"Great going. You got us in trouble with the bossy first year," Harry said in a jesting tone.

Ginny bolted upright. "Firstly, that hurt and, secondly, what do you mean I got us in trouble?"

He shrugged and made to look around the empty room, "Well, I don't see anyone else lying on the floor." Then turned back to her, face full of amusement.

It was true. She felt her face become warmer at the thought of it, but she had somehow managed to fall on her bum in the commotion. Recovering herself, she grabbed the hand that Harry offered to help her up-_ more Red Hots fell_- and plopped down beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she voiced as haughtily as she could muster and lifted her chin.

Harry started laughing again and grabbed the back of the couch for support. Ginny could feel the sides of her mouth tugging upwards begging to join him, and, unable to contain herself, she let go of her embarrassment and roared as well.

Unfortunately once Ginny began laughing it was rather hard to stop, and her chuckles seemed to become only more hysterical as she went on. The entire evening had been completely ludicrous. How could she not end up in stitches over it?

It also didn't help that she and Harry were guffawing in unison. Each bark of laughter echoed the person across from them. She only had to look at him to make it worse.

But the effect on Harry wasn't nearly as extreme and he sobered up a few moments later; _she_ was still clutching her stomach. He looked at her with eyes full of spirit, simpering. "You really should calm down a bit Ginny."

"I… know…"

"Come on. We really will get into trouble if you keep being so loud."

"Alright… I… will…"

He chuckled. "You know, I reckon your head's going to explode if you keep going on like this. Your face is redder than your hair if that's possible."

Ginny didn't feel quite so merry anymore. Even though it wasn't quite the same thing, Harry had never dared to point out her blushing before. It was too embarrassing to think about, therefore she decided not to… usually. Still tittering from the massive laughing attack, she self-consciously placed her hand on her cheek. Completely was burning up. Oh dear. Her eyes widened and her face fell.

_Another hand_. Harry placed his calloused palm on the other side of her face and then said smirking, "Yes, I knew it. You're practically on fire. Your head is going to explode in any second."

"Right." She grinned and swatted his hand away. Then used her own to fan her glowing face. _He_ looked rather pleased with himself.

"Oh, don't look all smug Harry. This is actually all your fault for having that fit when you ate the Red Hots," Ginny retorted. She wasn't about to let Harry have the upper hand any longer.

"I didn't have a fit."

"Sure you didn't." She put her hand on her hip. "And I ended up on my backside for no reason at all." 

"I may have been a little _surprised_ at how hot they were, but I wouldn't call it a fit."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I think I should tell you that you have a pitiful threshold for hot foods."

"I just don't like hot things." Harry locked his eyes to hers challenging her to prove him wrong.

Ginny leaned forward a little keeping her brown eyes focused on his green ones; the spicy aroma of the Red Hots was lingering between them. "That's a shame because I _love_ them." She then popped a few of the sweets in her mouth as evidence to the point. "Mmmm…" 

Harry shook his head unconvinced.

Undeterred, she carried on. "They're quite marvelous when you think about it. They leave your breath with a sweet smell-" she blew softly in his direction, "- and-" she boldly reached out to rub her thumb along his bottom lip, "- they give your mouth a pretty red tint." Harry's jaw dropped somewhat; Ginny grinned. "You see, Harry, you have to build up something of a tolerance for them. They really can grow on you. Do you like them at all?"

Harry turned his head a little breaking their eye contact. "Well… maybe I kind of liked it."

She snickered. "Ha! I knew you did. I don't suppose you'd like to try again?" she asked teasingly. Then grabbed the Red Hots off the rug and held them under Harry's face in order to tempt him. Then cocked her head to the side mirroring his in order to read the expression on his face.

Ginny could see the struggle he was putting himself through, though she didn't understand why. He was being a bit wet about it all. He _could_ just refuse if he wanted. _Boys!_

He was glimpsing from her face to the Red Hots and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He licked his lower lip, "Ginny-"

But she couldn't take his indecision any longer. "Harry, it's fine if you don't want another," interrupting him. "Your honor as a Gryffindor will not be tarnished, I promise. And with Christmas coming up, I'll have to make a mental note that," waving her finger in the air making an invisible note, "Harry. Does. Not. Like. Hot. Things. I wouldn't want to jeopardize you bravery in front of other people." 

"So you don't think I'm brave."

_Gaah!_ "No, Harry, that's not what I meant! You know that I think you're extraordinarily brave!" She was feeling rather panicked at having so blatantly insulted him and grabbed his arm to make sure he felt her sincerity, before finishing lamely, "… I was only teasing."

Harry was staring at her, a pink tinge spreading over his features. "I was too."

"Oh." She grinned slightly from relief, released his arm, and wanted to bash her head into something very hard to save herself from further stupidity.

Sighing Ginny decided that it would be best if she put the Red Hots away for the evening. They were only causing trouble… and they kept falling on the floor! 

She removed the band securing her ponytail from her hair to bind the wrapping around what was left of the sweets. Harry coughed into his fist.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He nodded, haphazardly mussed his hair, and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Good," and she shook her head at his unusual behavior.

It was rather hard securing the sweets as she had severed so much of the paper. They kept falling out of the sides. 

"Harry, do- " 

As Ginny had turned to face Harry, she was cut off by a weight suddenly pressed against her. And _lips_!

Harry had lunged forward and kissed her!

Ginny tightly shut her eyes and ceased to breathe. His lips were soft and warm, but in his bungling attempt he had only caught the outer corner of her mouth. He must have slid his arm off of the back of the couch fore it was now resting on her shoulder clenching the collar of her robes.

In terms of kisses it was quick, dry, clumsy, and… entirely unforgettable. It was with Harry and he smelled of cinnamon. Ginny had, of course, given up on Harry, but old feelings were beginning to bubble to the surface in her heart. She was dreaming. It couldn't be true.

When he pulled away, Ginny opened her eyes but speech escaped her; they simply stared at each other for what felt like minutes but was no more than a fleeting glance. Ginny could see the surprise that was surely in her eyes reflecting in Harry's. He looked positively shocked with himself. Harry visibly gulped and bowed his head, his nose scraped against her cheek_. He was still so very close! _Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and she felt the blood rush to her face. She peeked at him but couldn't read his face. He remained looking into his lap only letting out long, shaky sugary scented breaths.

Ginny softly cleared her throat.

He awoke from his reverie, and removed his hand from her shoulder to cough again. Then raised his head but refused to look at her, and replaced his arm on the sofa, looking determinately over her shoulder.

It was so awkward. They kept glancing at other in turns, and when Ginny was sure that Harry was not going to end the silence, she decided to do it first.

Swallowing the lumps that continued to rise she murmured, "Harry." And angled her head to look into his eyes.

"Yeah." he grunted.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Confusion glazed over his features and he kept opening and shutting his mouth without letting out more than a few syllables at a time. Ginny looked down at the forgotten sweets resting in her lap, unsure of what was happening. Harry's other hand was lying on cushion between them, and without really knowing why, she tentatively reached forward and laid hers on the cushion as well.

The tips of her fingers brushed the tips of his, and Harry stopped his attempt to explain his actions.

She looked up seeking his eyes and found him searching for her gaze as well.

Harry grinned. "You're blushing." Instead of the panicky tone from the moment before, his voice was very low and even.

"I know," she breathed.

He let out a faint chuckle; Ginny smiled.

Looking down to their barely touching hands, Harry pushed his forward into hers so their fingers intertwined, then looked up bashfully and examined her face. Slowly he lifted his other hand to her face, fingers closed into his palm, using the back of his hand to stroke along her flushed cheek, it felt cool against her burning skin. The intensity of the moment was starting to wear when finally speaking into her mouth Harry whispered, "I… I suppose I rather like hot things after all." 

The remaining Red Hots fell out of Ginny's lap and scattered noisily across the floor. For once Ginny didn't care; she was in another world.

A/N 2: I'm so nervous! I've never written a fanfic before (I've never even considered myself as a decent writer!), but I just had to do this. If not only for the hope of improving my grasp of grammar, composition, characterization, etc. etc. (which is quite limited and sad- I plan on finding a beta to help at some point), but also to free myself from those darn plot bunnies! They keep me up at night, I swear. And I honestly struggled with writing this (I was foolish enough to think that fluff would *easy* for a first fic), so I'd appreciate any reviews, suggestions, tips, hellos or whatever that anyone would be good enough to give. I have some ideas for a few less sugary fics in the works, so until then… Farewell and Thank You for reading!


End file.
